1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interchangeable attachments for collars, leashes, belts and accessories, such as bags and backpacks; and more particularly, to interchangeable attachments having various designs, LED and/or reflective properties, that are readily removably attached to a portion of a collar, leash, belt and/or accessory, to provide aesthetic appeal and enhance visibility of the items with which they are associated, thereby increasing user safety while walking in the vicinity of land vehicles during dusk or nighttime hours.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walking during dusk or nighttime hours can be hazardous in neighborhoods where automobiles are encountered. Illuminating characteristics of the automobile headlamps, generally afford an illumination range of approximately 25 to 50 feet. This illumination range can be significantly reduced by mist or fog, or bends in the road. Despite improvements to vehicle headlights, pedestrians, as well as pets and their owners walking, are oftentimes not recognized by automobile drivers until the distance between the automobile and the pedestrian or pet is small.
Several approaches devised by prior art workers attempt to provide solutions for safety concerns of pedestrians and pets. These approaches include 1) use of pet collars that are illuminated or reflective; 2) use of leashes which are illuminated or reflective; or 3) a combination of both features. None of these solutions suggest indicating the whereabouts of a pet owner, a leash and a pet attached to the leash, or a pedestrian or child via LED or reflective attachments appointed to removably attach to a leash, collar, or accessory, such as a backpack.
Various types of illuminated dog collars using bulb or other powered sources are known in the art. These power-illuminated leashes require batteries, light bulbs or other lighting elements, and are not provided as decorative, removable attachments. For examples, see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,201; 4,513,692; 4,895,110; 4,887,552; 5,046,456; 5,140,946; 5,370,082; 5,429,075; 5,523,927; 5,535,106; 5,558,044; 5,630,382; 5,762,029; 5,850,807; 5,967,095; 6,170,968; 6,289,849; and 6,557,498. None of these power-illuminated leashes provides decorative, removable LED attachments and/or decorative reflective attachments. Dog collars, harness and leashes which include reflection capabilities are known in the art., but each fail to provide decorative attachments including reflective properties. For examples, see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,336; 3,999,521; and 4,167,156.
Beyond safety concerns, many individuals and children prefer to personalize their accessories, such as belts, bags and backpacks, in a manner that does not permanently alter the accessory. However, these designs and other decorative items require permanent application to the accessory. Further, many pet owners like to decorate their pets and utilize jeweled collars and the like. Unfortunately, collars and leashes which include designs are not designed uniquely by the individual and are permanent in nature.
Some decorative devices for leashes have been provided, however the decorative devices fail to provide a plurality of decorative removable attachments, and further fail to provide the ability for an individual to readily change the decoration when desired. For examples, see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,363,809; 7,350,342; and 7,421,980.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to construct decorative collars, leashes, belts and/or accessories, there is a need in the art for interchangeable attachments appointed to be removably attached to collars, leashes, belts and accessories. Additionally, there is a need in the art for interchangeable attachments having various designs, LED and/or reflective properties that are removably attached to a portion of a collar, leash, belt and/or accessory, to provide aesthetic appeal and/or to provide pedestrians with enhanced visibility and increased safety from vehicles during dusk or nighttime hours.